powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
What's the Big Idea?
"What's the Big Idea?" is the twenty-third episode in the sixth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred thirty-sixth episode overall. It is also the thirteenth episode along with "Roughing It Up". It is the second to final episode of the original series, followed by The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! Synopsis Mojo Jojo makes the girls giants so that they can’t stop his crimes without causing massive collateral damage and it’s up to the Professor to save the day. Plot That day, Mojo Jojo was making a scale model of Townsville in 1:87th scale in his volcano observatory. Then, while he was thinking what to do, he put his figure in front of the Jewel shop. He thinks of another plan and took the figure to the Art Museum. However, he was spiked by the tower and jumped on the electric poles. Then the poles wrapped around him and destroyed his scale model. He then has the perfect idea for the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls were oblivious about Mojo's plans. They were playing near his volcano. When they started arguing, Mojo walked between them. The Girls ask "What's the Big Idea?." Mojo replied "Exactly." He showed his newest creation, along with its introduction etc. etc. He used it to make the Powerpuff Girls gigantically huge. At this gigantic size, they stepped on the electric poles, destroy buildings, and cause more chaos. The citizens tell them they are making things worse. Bubbles cried, causing huge tears, almost flooding Townsville. Then, they went to their home, flying but cause fires in Townsville. While they went to see Prof. Utonium, Mojo was stealing DVD's, jewels and money. The Professor tried to repair the device while the Powerpuff Girls search for Mojo Jojo. The Professor finished the device and shrinks the girls back to normal size. After kicks and Punches, Mojo goes to jail as usual. He then tries to think how the girls got smaller as the device does not work that way. The narrator shows that Townsville actually got bigger than the planet Earth and the girls did NOT get small (which doesn't explain how Townsville got back to normal in [[The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!|''The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!]]). The Narrator shows how the episode ends as "The day is saved by Powerpuff Girls! Don't step on me!" Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Professor Utonium Minor Characters *Don Shank (animated) Trivia/Goofs *This is the last 11-minute episode in production, though this is not the last-aired episode, which aired on March 25, 2005. *This episode, along with Roughing It Up premiered on the same day Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode The Trouble with Scribbles premiered, making it the second and final time Foster's and PPG had premieres side-by-side. * This episode is similar to every episode of the show with growth. **Dexter's Laboratory: ''The Big Sister **''Pinky and the Brain'': Tokyo Grows **''SpongeBob SquarePants'': Growth Spout, Giant Squidward, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy IV ''(although in that episode everyone ended up small) **''Totally Spies: Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy **''Make Way for Noddy'': Clockwork Mouse's Wish **''Timbuctoo'': Squeak has a Big Day Out **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'': The Monster Frankenpooh **''Tom and Jerry'': Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? (although Jerry grew big at the end of that cartoon) **''The Looney Tunes Show'': Fee Fi Fo Dumb (Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote segment) **''Rob the Robot'': Tall Tale **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'': Too Tall Tails **''DuckTales'': Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby **''Xiaolin Showdown'': Sizing Up Omi **''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Joey and the Magic Bean, Inside Out, Mind The Giant, Oggy Sumo'' **''The Loud House: Butterfly Effect'' **''Sheep in the Big City: Oh, the Ewemanity '' **''Phineas and Ferb: Attack of the 50 Foot Sister'' **''Creepy Crawlers: Attack of the 50 Foot Googengrime'' *This was the last episode where Mojo was the main villain until "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *This is the last episode of The Powerpuff Girls before making a special episode, "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *Bubbles' eyelashes can be seen making it the second or third time in general since the girls' lashes have been shown onscreen, first being The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) and the second being A Made Up Story. *Running gag: Characters ending their sentences with etcetera (etc). *It was the last episode to air in 2004. *This is the last episode of the series to be animated using digital ink-and-paint animation until the 2016 reboot. *When Mojo Jojo walks out of the train, he is humming the music from the series' theme song. *This is the third time a character sings the Powerpuff Girls theme song. First was Bubbles and Buttercup in "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever," and the second was Blossom in "Night Mayor." References *When The Powerpuff Girls say "Zoinks!", which is Shaggy's catchphrase from the Scooby Doo franchise. Connections *This is the third episode where the girls changed size, the first one being "Nano of the North" and second being "Nuthin' Special". *If in "Nano of the North" were to be considered canon, Professor Utonium could have just easily shrunk the girls back to normal size by using his Micro-Stabilizer without having to even worry about fixing Mojo's device. *The final time the girls earn the ire of the citizens, the first three being, "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" (they were referred to as "freaky bug-eyed weirdo girls" at that time), "Tough Love" (it was HIM that caused that actually), and "Sweet 'N Sour". Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes with unresolved conflicts Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls